


Tease

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Cheating, F/M, Frustration, Grinding, M/M, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing, kinda underage, more like
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam est sur le point de se marier. Il est aussi sur le point de tout foutre en l'air pour une jolie paire de fesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say

Pourtant sa vie est parfaite. Il a une petit maison parfaite, une petite voiture parfaite, un travail parfait, un corps parfait et sa future femme même est parfaite.

Il se lève tous les matins à 5h45 sans exception, fait son petit sport, puis prépare le petit déjeuner avant d'aller réveiller sa fiancée. Il prend exactement dix minutes pour se doucher, puis dix encore pour se préparer. Parfois même, il prend le temps de couper des fruits frais en petits cubes, ou alors les jette dans le mixer parce qu'il est un vrai capricieux quand il s'agit de manger sainement.

Tous ses costumes de travail sont nettement rangés par tons et couleurs, et motifs dans son armoire. Ses chaussures bien alignées, et ses polos bien pliés. Avant de partir il embrasse Cassandra, et leur petit chien puis prend sa petite voiture parfaite à 7h45 précises pour arriver dix minutes pile poil en avance au boulot.

**\- Bonjour Monsieur Payne !**

**\- Bonjour Harry ! Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Très bien, merci. Vous avez reçu du courrier. Il a déjà été traité et vous attend sur votre bureau.**

Son assistant lui tend les quelques papiers qu'il doit signer, puis l'expédie d'un signe de main. Son assistant personnel est parfait.

Il s'installe sur son grand bureau en acajou et soupire.

-x-

**\- Tu sais chéri, j'aimerais qu'on se prenne des vacances...**

Liam hoche la tête d'un air absent. Au moins une fois par semaine, il emmène sa fiancée au restaurant. Elle insiste toujours pour qu'ils aillent diner les mets les plus fins, dans les endroits les plus luxueux, exigeant de porter une tenue de soirée correcte. Il plonge son regard dans son verre de vin rouge.

**\- J'ai beaucoup de travail tu sais**

**\- Mais c'est toi le patron ! Tu peux prendre une pause ?**

**\- Certes...**

Cassandra lui lance un regard curieux, par-dessus le bord de son verre. Elle porte une robe de designer, rouge, sensuelle qui lui va à merveille. Ses cheveux longs et bruns contrastent parfaitement bien avec sa peau métissée. Elle a de grands yeux marron, qui sont remplis d'une chose que Liam peine encore aujourd'hui à déchiffrer. Mais il l'aime cette femme. Elle l'a pratiquement soulevé pour l'amener là où il est à ce jour. Il lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant.

**\- Je veux que l'on reparte en Thaïlande, c'est un très beau pays.**

Liam est plutôt intéressé par l'épaisse entrecôte qui se situe au milieu de son assiette. Dernièrement, les choses ont été...bizarres. Il se lève toujours à la même heure, se gare toujours à la même place et n'a pas pris un seul gramme mais pourtant il est comme fatigué.

Pas physiquement, non sa femme n'arrête jamais de se vanter de sa forme, surtout lorsqu'ils sont au lit, mais dans sa tête, tout se mélange et plus rien n'a l'air d'aller.

Cassandra est une femme au foyer, elle vit de l'argent de poche que lui donne Liam en chaque fin de moi. Il lui donne quasiment tout un salaire, mais ce n'est pas ça qui le dérange, l'argent il en possède beaucoup. Mais parfois il aimerait être à sa place. A s'asseoir grassement toute la journée, à déguster des cocktails avec ses potes, puis à juste se faire beau quand il s'agit de sortir.

**\- Je vais regarder.**

La jeune femme lui donne un sourire satisfait.

-x-

**\- Bonjour Monsieur Payne !**

**\- Bonjour Harry. Du courrier ?**

**\- Comme d'habitude sur votre bureau, puis quelques chèques et virements à signer que voici.**

Harry lui tend une pochette et lui fait un joli sourire. Liam soupire.

**\- Merci, Harry.**

**\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.**

Il s'installe et commence à programmer des vacances pour lui et sa femme. Il a détesté la Thaïlande. Il n'est pas très nourriture « exotique » et a donc subit plusieurs petits caprices d'estomac. Cassandra l'avait apparemment déjà oublié puisqu'elle se remettait déjà à parler d'éléphants et de nourriture. Mais il fallait être tactique, il n'avait pas encore choisi la destination de sa lune de miel, et s'ils ne partaient pas maintenant, ce serait au milieu des éléphants qu'il consommerait son mariage.

Et ça, hors de question.

-x-

Liam est dans la merde. La routine n'est pas la seule cause de sa fatigue. Depuis près d'un mois, Liam a des troubles de.....juste des petits soucis. Tous les jours, le coursier vient récupérer le courrier à 16 heures tapantes. Et tous les jours, Liam traine à l'accueil pour espérer l'apercevoir, juste un instant.

Le souci voyez-vous c'est que Liam aime tout ce qui est joli, et ce coursier l'est tout particulièrement. C'est de cette façon que Cassandra lui a tapé dans l'œil. Elle était tellement magnifique ce jour-là, Liam ne pouvait que l'aimer, et il l'a fait durant plus de six années.

Mais là était le faible de Liam, quand quelque chose lui plaisait, il devait impérativement mettre la main dessus. La dernière fois que Liam a joué avec le feu ainsi, il a failli se bruler. Cassandra lui a tout pardonné. Elle pensait qu'il était sous l'influence de la drogue quand elle l'avait surpris avec un autre jeune homme entre ses bras.

Liam avait juste honte de s'être fait attraper. Il n'est pas infidèle. Il ne l'avait pas trompé dans le but de la quitter. Pour lui, la situation était presque normale. Il avait un problème, l'adultère n'est pas _normal_. Avoir des pensées sexuelles envers d'autres personnes n'est pas _normal_. Liam est confus, extrêmement confus.

**\- C'est l'heure de la pause Monsieur Payne ?**

**\- Oui, à la même heure comme d'habitude.**

Liam sirote son café en observant les portes. Il n'aime pas trop roder à l'accueil parce qu'il donne l'impression de surveiller ses employés, mais franchement, il ne fait rien d'autre que de mater le jeune coursier. Du haut de ses 27 ans, Liam Payne n'a même pas honte de l'avouer.

**\- Tout se passe bien ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et comment va votre compagne ?**

**\- Bien, et la tienne ?**

  
**\- Oh vous savez...** Harry rougit en baissant la tête **. Je suis actuellement célibataire, alors il n'y a que moi et mon chat à la maison.**  


Liam le regarde curieusement. Il est content de ne pas avoir jeté son dévolu sur lui il y a toutes ces années. Harry aussi faisait partie de ses gouts. Comme la nouvelle stagiaire au deuxième, ou encore la standardiste. Mais il ne toucherait pas à son personnel. La dernière chose qu'il aurait envie de faire serait de briser leur carrière professionnelle.

Il a tout de même des principes.

**\- Ah d'accord.**

Ils sont littéralement sauvés par le ding que la petite sonnette fait quand la porte s'ouvre. Mr le facteur arrive, les bras chargés de colis. Il salue Harry comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date et se tourne vers Liam.

**\- Et vous êtes ?**

Liam sursaute quand il se rend compte qu'on lui adresse la parole.

**\- C'est Liam Payne, le président de cette entreprise.**

  
**\- Ah oui, bonjour, je vous vois de temps en temps passer**. Le coursier lui tend la main. Liam préfère agiter sa tasse de café en guise de bonjour.

**\- Enfin bref, Il y a des petits colissimo que j'ai à te donner, puis tu devras me tamponner ça...**

Il se sent à l'écart, et surtout ridicule. Harry va surement finir par se rendre compte du pourquoi de sa présence. Harry va surement le signaler aux autorités. Non Liam n'est pas un pervers ni un pédophile, il est presque sûr que ce jeune homme est majeur. Et qu'il n'est pas hétéro à en juger les petits regards furtifs qu'il lance à Liam.

Liam est complètement cuit.

-x-

Cassandra n'arrête pas de l'embêter pour son fichu voyage, et Liam en a plus qu'assez. En plus de ça, sa mère commence à devenir exigeante avec lui. Il faut qu'il fixe une date pour le mariage. Il faut qu'il réserve l'endroit, envoie les faire parts, réserve les traiteurs, DJ, horaire à l'Eglise.

C'en est trop pour lui.

Il se lève désormais à 6h30 et ne court plus les matins. Il ne prend plus la peine de réveiller Cassandra puisqu'elle ne touchera pas à son déjeuner avant les coups de midi. Il parvient à peine à tenir une conversation avec Harry et pour couronner le tout, le coursier s'est mis à répondre à ses signaux silencieux. Positivement.

Il est encore là, à l'accueil attendant de le voir passer. Si Harry a remarqué quelque chose, il n'a rien dit sur le sujet. Gentil garçon. Liam est actuellement vautré sur l'un des canapés mis à disposition des visiteurs, une canette de coca cola à la main. Il sait qu'Harry l'observe discrètement en faisant semblant de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

  
**\- C'est l'heure du gouter ! Je viens ramasser mes paquets !!! Salut Monsieur P** ! Louis, le fameux coursier arrive en déposant ses cartons au sol

  
**\- Salut Louis !** Crie presque Harry d'une voix que Liam trouve trop joyeuse. Louis lui fait à peine un signe de tête.

Son travail est simple, passer de société en société pour livrer et récupérer les gros colis. C'est un autre homme qui dépose les lettres le matin. Il conduit un affreux petit van vert, et porte un gilet matelassé sans manches. Par contre le reste de la tenue ne tient qu'à lui.

Liam passe ses journées à se demander, comment et pourquoi Louis s'obstine à se serrer dans de tels jeans, surtout qu'il passe la plupart du temps à se baisser, s'accroupir ou se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Liam a remarqué que Louis se baissait beaucoup dernièrement. Il ne sait pas comment il doit le prendre.

D'ailleurs ses deux misérables cartons n'avaient rien à faire par terre. Il aurait tout aussi pu les poser sur le bureau d'Harry. Liam a déjà mal au crane à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Louis parle et il parle, et il bavarde, et dit bonjour à tout le monde il sourit il rigole, parle encore et encore. Et en général il ne reste jamais plus de trois minutes au bureau, sauf si les employés se donnent le mot pour faire envoyer tout un cargo de marchandise.

Liam a vérifié, Harry n'a presque rien à envoyer aujourd'hui. Alors Louis ne devrait pas rester longtemps.

  
**\- C'est juste deux petits paquets. Des fournitures je crois** , Louis se baisse, et quand on vous dit qu'il se baisse, c'est limite s'il ne se mettrait pas à secouer ses hanches de manière suggestive. Liam se claque mentalement le front.

C'est une chose de fantasmer sur quelqu'un, c'en est une autre que ce même quelqu'un s'amuse à jouer avec vos phéromones. Agacé, Liam se lève en renversant le contenu de sa canette sur lui, et sort d'un pas énervé.

Cassandra n'aime pas le voir fumer. Elle dit que l'odeur lui donne la nausée, que ça tâche la façade de la maison, que les cendres restent collées à sa barbe...il a arrêté pour elle, mais continue toujours d'acheter des paquets. Parfois, il en met une dans sa bouche sans les allumer. Juste pour lui rappeler de cette habitude dont il ne pouvait plus se lâcher. Aujourd'hui, la chemise tâchée de soda, il allume sa première cigarette depuis quatre ans. Cass sentira automatiquement l'odeur sur lui, et elle refusera peut être de lui faire un câlin avant de dormir.

C'est très bien, il pourra se branler sous sa douche en pensant à Louis, tranquille.

Voyez-vous, le problème est que Liam essaye. Il essaye de ne pas céder à la tentation, alors qu'il sait à quel point ce serait facile de juste ...pencher Louis contre un bureau et baisser vite fait son pantalon. Il connait ce genre de garçons, ce genre de regards.

Le genre _je sais que tu me veux, alors je m'offre...tu n'as qu'à venir chercher._  


Liam se demande s'il y a une date de péremption. Si un jour Louis ne viendra plus, ou si Louis se désintéressera. Ils ne se sont même jamais vraiment parlé. Rien d'autre que des courtoises salutations. Il sort son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. Il a une conférence prévue pour dans quinze minutes. Sur son fond d'écran se trouve sa fiancée, le jour où justement il lui a demandé de l'épouser. C'est un rappel. Un rappel qu'il ne vit pas seul, qu'il a choisi de se dévouer à quelqu'un tout le reste de sa vie.

Il observe la photo d'un air morose. Pourtant, il est heureux avec cette femme, mais quelque chose en lui le tire vers l'opposé.

**\- Vous en avez une pour moi ?**

Liam a de plus en plus de mal à trouver les bonnes raisons pour lesquelles il ne devrait _plus_ tromper sa future épouse. Il n'a jamais remarqué à quel point Louis était petit. A vrai dire, il ne regardait pas plus haut que sa taille lorsqu'il était de dos. Mais cette fois ci, il prend vraiment le temps de regarder son visage.

Louis le regarde à travers ses longs cils, de façon faussement innocente. Ses yeux sont inquisiteurs. Il a l'air d'avoir bu beaucoup de choses. Tout le contraire de sa femme qui ne faisait rien d'autre que balayer son regard sur lui.

Liam frissonne.

  
**\- Oui, tenez.** Dit-il en sortant un paquet de l'intérieur de sa veste de costume.

Louis pointe vers la tâche tout en allumant simultanément sa cigarette.

  
**\- Merci** , il dit, après avoir soufflé la première bouffée. **Et ça ?**  


Liam regarde tristement sa chemise et hausse les épaules.

**\- Représentation actuelle de ma vie. Juste une pauvre grosse tâche qui ne fait que s'agrandir quand on frotte dessus au lieu de disparaitre.**

**\- Ah.**

Ils fument en silence, accompagné du bruit des voitures qui passaient au loin. Louis fume d'une façon vraiment vulgaire. Il aspire le petit tube de tabac comme si c'était une paille, et ferme les yeux en relevant la tête quand il expire. Liam le regarde, cigarette abandonnée au coin de sa bouche, et il le veut. Pas juste une fois, ou rapidement. Il le veut étalé sur son lit, il le veut plusieurs fois, à genoux et à quatre pattes. Il le veut attaché sur une chaise, debout contre un mur, et penché contre l'accoudoir d'un canapé. Il le veut sous la douche, sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, en plein milieu d'une rue, _maintenant_.

Louis sait qu'il est observé, le coin de ses lèvres se relève à chaque fois qu'il tire sur sa clope.

**\- Dites-moi...vous êtes marié monsieur Payne ?**

**\- Non, mais bientôt.**

Liam ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait mentir. Peut-être qu'après cette révélation, Louis lâchera l'affaire.

**\- Bientôt c'est quand ?**

  
**\- On n'a pas encore fixé de date mais** , Liam soupire en jetant son mégot. **C'est prévu pour le mois de Juin.**  


**\- C'est sur ?**

**\- C'est...**

**\- Pas sur alors.**

Louis jette son mégot à son tour, et se tourne vers Liam en croisant les bras. Liam aimerait savoir ce qu'il cache sous son affreuse veste de travail.

**\- Vous savez monsieur Payne, il faudrait rapidement trouver une date fixe.**

Liam n'aime pas du tout le ton que Louis emploie avec lui. Ça le fait frissonner d'envie.

  
**\- Car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'êtes pas encore liés légalement. Et certaines personnes pourraient prendre ce fait comme une invitation**. Il sort un paquet de mouchoirs en papier de sa poche, en tire un, puis prend un stylo bille pour écrire dessus.

  
**\- Et... ?** Dit Liam doucement en attendant la suite. Ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas, c'est Louis qui déboutonne le haut de sa chemise jusqu'au niveau de son nombril. Il est tellement horrifié (*excité) par la chose, qu'il le laisse faire. Il oublie le fait qu'il est en plein sur son lieu de travail, que n'importe qui pourrait prendre sa pause clope, qu'Harry pourrait les voir s'il tournait la tête juste un peu.

  
**\- Et où est ce que vous voulez en venir ?** Il finit sa phrase.

Louis essuie délicatement les gouttes de soda qui étaient passées à travers le coton fin de la chemise. Liam est comme figée sur place.

  
**\- Vous savez exactement ou je veux en venir.** Il roule le mouchoir en boule et le fourre sous le pantalon de Liam. Non, pour être exact, il faufile sa main entre sa peau et son boxer. **J'ai du travail.** **Mais je finis à 18 heures**. Il dit en se dirigeant vers son petit van. Liam lâche le souffle qu'il retenait jusqu'à maintenant.

Il est vraiment dans la merde.

-x-

**\- Monsieur Payne ! Oh Monsieur Payne !!**

Liam aime beaucoup l'enthousiasme d'Harry en temps normal, mais là il aimerait juste avoir la paix, et se branler juste avant son rendez-vous avec ses nouveaux clients japonais. Il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps.

  
**\- Quoi Harry ?** Grogne-t-il, agacé.

  
**\- C'est juste que...vous avez laissé votre chemise ouverte monsieur.** Harry est visiblement touché par le ton que son patron a employé avec lui.

  
**\- Tu as vu ?** Liam s'empresse de se reboutonner. De toute façon il va devoir se changer. Et en plus, Cassandra va le remarquer.

**\- Oui monsieur.**

Liam se met encore à soupirer. Chose qu'il a beaucoup faite aujourd'hui.

**\- Mais je ne dirais rien à votre femme, je ne voudrais pas vous créer des histoires....**

**\- Laisse tomber Harry.**

-x-

Liam s'enferme dans son bureau. Il se jette sur son confortable siège en cuir et s'empresse d'arracher les boutons de sa chemise. De toute façon elle est foutue. 

Il espère qu'Harry n'a pas remarqué la bosse proéminente qui déforme la braguette de son pantalon. Il n'a jamais été aussi déplacé au travail, mais maintenant que tout allait mal, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait empirer les choses. 

Le mouchoir que Louis a sagement placé dans son sous vêtement est toujours là et Liam le déplie pour l'enrouler autour de son membre déjà lourd et gorgé d'excitation. Il se mord férocement les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. S'il se laisse tenter cela voudra dire que Louis aura gagné. Et ça, jamais. 

Il a perdu d'avance. 

Il jouit dans le mouchoir en poussant un gémissement silencieux. C'est en dépliant le bout de papier qu'il se rend compte qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus. Il est dépité, il se sent faible mentalement. Louis ne va pas réussir à le faire sombrer. Il roule le mouchoir et le jette dans la poubelle avant de la remplir d'une pile de feuilles de brouillons.

-x-

**\- Regarde chéri ! Il y a un nouvel hôtel qui vient d'ouvrir à Phuket, on devrait peut-être essayer ?**

**\- Ou ça ?**

**\- En Thaïlande mon chéri !**

Encore et toujours cette vieille histoire de voyage. Liam devrait peut-être prendre des vacances. S'isoler, redécouvrir le corps de sa femme, faire revivre sa libido...Cassandra essaye encore de le l'emmener au lit, mais il feint un début de migraine et se couche à ses côtés en lui tournant le dos.

Il est obligé d'aller prendre une douche en plein milieu de la nuit quand Louis se met à hanter ses pensées.

-x-

Pâques. Liam a pris sa journée, il sait qu'Harry saura s'occuper du bureau en son absence. Chaque année, Liam achète une multitude de fleurs et boites de chocolat qui finissent à chaque fois entre les mains de ses nièces. Cette fois-ci encore, il ne manque pas à l'appel et est actuellement assis en tailleur sur son canapé, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon de jogging, en train d'attendre sa livraison de chocolat. Il a toujours eu un faible pour les sucreries. Cassandra n'arrête pas de balancer tous ses bonbons à la poubelle, mais elle n'est pas au courant pour la boite secrète qu'il cache à son travail.

D'ailleurs, elle est en ce moment même allée visiter l'une de ses a priori meilleures amies qui a accouché il y a peu. C'est aussi un sujet qui fait peur à Liam. Il a 27 ans, il est trop jeune pour penser à sa descendance. Il se trouve même trop jeune pour se marier. Il a toujours quelque chose à redire de toute façon. Un rien l'insatisfait.

  
**\- Ugh...non !** Grogne Liam lorsqu'il entend son téléphone pro sonner. Il se laisse trainer vers la table de la salle à manger pour le récupérer. **Oui ?**  


**\- Monsieur Payne ? Bonjour !**

  
**\- Ah, Harry, bonjour...** Liam peut déjà voir le large sourire qu'Harry lui offre à chaque foutue fois. Parfois il se demande si Harry n'est pas tout simplement hypocrite.

Harry semble se rendre compte du ton peu agréable de son boss puisqu'il se met automatiquement à presque chuchoter.

**\- Monsieur, Colissimo est là, vous leur avez donné l'adresse du bureau pour une livraison personnelle ?**

Et...Liam avait complètement oublié de changer l'adresse lorsqu'il avait passé la commande. Il livrait toujours au bureau, de peur que sa femme soit en expédition si jamais le livreur arrivait chez eux. Il se plaque la main contre le front et lâche un grognement.

**\- Est-ce qu'il peut livrer chez moi ?**

**\- Chez vous ? Euh...Je...Il me demande de lui passer votre numéro pour que vous puissiez établir une heure et un endroit pour la livraison ?**

**\- Bon alors passe le lui et remets toi au travail. Tu sais bien que Marie ne peut pas gérer le standard toute seule.**

**\- Bien monsieur Payne. Bonne journée, au revoir.**

  
**\- C'est ça.** Liam raccroche puis regarde fixement l'écran de son téléphone. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a un mauvais pressentiment.

L'heure de son portable indique quatre heures dix ce qui veut dire que...oh non. Oh non, oh non et non. Ce serait trop beau, trop facile. Une telle chose ne pouvait que lui arriver. Il savait que ça le rattraperait tôt ou tard. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper éternellement. Il ne sait plus quelle excuse se donner pour éviter Louis à tout prix...surtout lorsqu'il désire faire le contraire.

Il veut lui rentrer dedans. Littéralement dedans.

Son téléphone sonne. Pas celui qu'il tient dans la main non, mais l'autre. Celui dont il ne se sert que pour les amis, la famille, ou les livreurs de nourriture. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ses mains tremblent quand il s'empare de son smartphone.

-x-

Ce n'était pas.... _Louis_. Plutôt quelqu'un de sa compagnie. Liam avait lâché un soupir tel que la personne au bout du fil lui avait demandé si tout allait bien.

Parce que non, rien n'allait. Liam se retrouve encore perdu, alors qu'il ne s'est aucunement engagé. Il continue à se donner de fausses espérances, à se créer des scénarios, à penser à Louis sous toutes formes.

Louis n'est qu'un putain de livreur de colis, qui ne fout rien d'autre de sa vie à part peut-être chauffer ses clients pour obtenir un plus gros pourboire.

Liam ne lui a jamais donné de pourboire, et pourtant, Louis continue de secouer ses fesses sous son nez. Il doit se ressaisir, et vite. Cassandra finira par se douter de quelque chose. Elle lit parfaitement bien en Liam. Peut interpréter tous ses gestes. Le fait qu'elle n'ait encore rien dit l'inquiète. Ça lui fait même peur.

Il devrait peut-être changer l'affreuse sonnette que le précédent propriétaire à fait installer. Ça lui rappelle trop son premier boulot. Il était traité comme une machine, pour finir par être moins payé que la femme de ménage qui faisait moins d'heures que lui. Maintenant il est PDG d'une petite entreprise qui marche bien, il traite bien ses employés, et les laisse circuler librement. Liam Payne est un homme mature de presque trente ans, fiancé à une superbe femme respectable, et propriétaire d'une somptueuse petite maison.

Il sent son sang s'arrêter de tourner lorsqu'il ouvre la porte.

-x-

**\- Joyeuses Pâques !!**

**\- Euh...Qu'est-ce que...**

Louis...est à sa porte, les bras chargés de petits paquets, et les cheveux tenus en arrière par des oreilles de lapin. Liam ne sait plus où se mettre.

  
**\- C'est bien ici n'est-ce pas ?** Louis sort une feuille en lisant une adresse à voix haute. Il a le culot de...

**\- Oui mais**

**\- Ah très bien j'avais peur de m'être trompé**

C'est tout ce que Liam aime chez Louis pourtant. Sa personnalité prenante, il n'a pas peur d'aller de l'avant. D'y aller au culot. Il n'a même pas peur de faire défiler ses yeux de façon évidente le long du torse de Liam avant de se mordre la lèvre.

  
**\- Je dirais même joyeux noël,** dit Louis en chuchotant.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de ton travail ?**

**\- Ah on est passés au tutoiement maintenant ? Bientôt c'est quoi ? Les surnoms ?**

Liam cligne des yeux.

**\- Et puis je _vous_ ferais dire, que je suis en plein dans mon travail. Liam !**

Vaincu, Liam pointe vers les cartons que Louis tient toujours à bout de bras.

**\- Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**\- Votre commande ? Je commence à penser que vous n'êtes pas celui que je recherche au final.**

**\- Ma commande ?**

  
**\- Le chocolaaaaat** ! Louis chantonne en se laissant entrer dans la maison. Liam est sur une pente très très raide. Sa bite est presque dans le même état.

Louis enlève sa veste et ses chaussures, comme si Liam l'avait invité à faire comme chez lui. De toute façon il l'aurait fait. Liam ferme la porte, et la tourne inconsciemment à clé. Il fonctionne comme un automate. Son cerveau s'est éteint, et c'est peut-être pour le mieux. Il n'aimerait pas voir le visage de sa fiancée s'il venait à fermer ses yeux.

  
**\- Je pose ça ou ?** Fait Louis d'une voix fluette. Il se retourne en posant sa main libre sur sa hanche. Liam a envie de lui faire de multiples choses. Qui incluent l'allonger sur la table à manger, et le dépouiller. Figurativement.

**\- Juste...là où tu veux je m'en fous.**

**\- Ah Monsieur Payne !**

Quand Harry le disait, c'était dans un cadre strictement professionnel. C'était une marque de respect, de considération. A l'inverse, quand Louis l'appelait de cette manière....Liam serra ses poings.

**\- Je suis déçu, j'ai attendu votre appel durant des jours**

  
**\- On avait rendez-vous ?** Liam croise ses bras. Sa réserve de patience est à sec.

**\- J'ai pourtant laissé mon numéro.....**

Liam se rappelle très bien de ce fameux moment. Il se rappelle surtout de l'état dans lequel l'objet, qui contenait la précieuse information, s'est retrouvé. Mais ça, il ne le dira pas à Louis.

**\- Tu sais où se trouve mon bureau.**

  
**\- Je suis là maintenant**. Le jeune livreur sort une sucrerie de la poche de sa veste. **Vous permettez monsieur ?**  


**\- Je n'ai....aucun commentaire à faire.**

Liam sait qu'il signe son arrêt de mort. Il abdique. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il aura quelqu'un d'aussi attirant lui courir après. Liam n'est pas un traitre, il ne veut faire de mal à personne. Il n'ose même pas imaginer comment il réagirait s'il découvrait que Cassandra le trompait....

Mais c'est un putain d'égoïste alors il va honorer fièrement ce trait de caractère. Il s'installe sur son profond canapé en cuir et soupire. Cass arrive dans trois ou quatre heures. Elle arrivera juste à temps pour le dîner que Liam est sensé préparer. Ça fait des années qu'ils fonctionnent à la lettre, au même foutu emploi du temps. Liam se rend compte qu'il en a plus qu'assez. Il regarde Louis, qui le regarde en retour, les lèvres autour d'une grosse sucette rouge qui laisse des traces de la même couleur sur sa langue. Louis le fixe de façon faussement timide, en clignant délicatement ses yeux, de telle sorte que ses cils caressent doucement le haut de ses pommettes. Liam a envie de foutre partout sur ses joues tiens.

**\- Tu vas rester longtemps ici ?**

Dis oui s'il te plait dis oui !!!

**\- Hmmm, ça dépend.**

**\- De ?**

**\- Vous savez ce que j'aime chez vous monsieur Payne ?**

Louis s'approche pour s'installer sur ses genoux entre les jambes de Liam. Liam lui-même sent son estomac faire des bonds. Il n'est plus un adolescent, il a arrêté il y a longtemps d'être excité pour et par la moindre chose. Il déteste le fait qu'un jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que lui arrive à le rendre ainsi. Il le déteste, mais en réalité, il l'adore.

**\- C'est ça justement. Cette façon de sur-analyser les choses. Tout le temps en pleine réflexion, tout le temps en train de penser au business...ou au bénéfice.**

**\- Oh...je...**

**\- Vous êtes un homme d'affaires. Je suis une occasion à ne pas râter. Un moyen de faire du profit.**

**\- J'ai pas tout saisi là...**

Louis baisse les yeux en haussant les épaules.

**\- Dites, vous aimez les sucettes ?**

**\- Les su....**

**\- C'est le jour des sucreries aujourd'hui !! Enfin non, c'est halloween, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour se faire un festin n'est ce pas ?**

Liam avait du mal à le suivre. Est-ce que Louis était en train de lui proposer d'aller manger ? Ou cette autre chose à laquelle il luttait pour ne pas y penser ????

**\- Qu'on soit bien clairs...**

  
**\- Oh mais j'ai toujours été clair avec vous monsieur.** Louis pose délicatement sa main à plat sur le torse nu de Liam. Il lève ses yeux vers Liam, comme pour lui demander si ce coup là était permis. Liam avait envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il avait trop peur que Louis le prenne _trop_ au sérieux.

Sa main glisse, lentement vers le bas. Les doigts fins de Louis tracent les formes ciselées du torse de Liam. Il se sent frissonner sous les caresses. Il y a longtemps que sa fiancée ne s'est pas occupée de lui ainsi. Louis brosse le bout de ses doigts de haut en bas. Il se rapproche dangereusement de l'entre jambe de Liam, puis remonte au niveau de ses pectoraux. Il trace le contour de ses tétons, puis tire doucement dessus.

**\- Louis...**

**\- Je sais !**

Mais Louis le balade toujours autant. Son énorme sucette forme une bosse obscène depuis l'intérieur de sa joue, et Liam a envie de lui faire ce même effet, avec son pénis. Mais il en a assez d'attendre. Il attrape Louis en dessous de ses aisselles, et le tire sur ses genoux. Pris de surprise, Louis se met à vaciller mais Liam le rattrape en posant ses deux grandes mains à plats sur son postérieur.

  
**\- Magnifique** , commente Liam en chuchotant. Il place Louis directement sur son érection grandissante et s'occupe de frotter son bassin vers le haut.

**\- Oh...c'est...**

  
**\- On n'a...ngh pas le temps !** Liam grogne en fourrant sa tête dans le creux du cou du plus jeune. Il sent tellement bon. Une odeur douce, naturelle, presque sucrée. Liam regrette de ne pas pouvoir le mettre au lit correctement, mais ils n'ont _vraiment_ pas le temps. Une prochaine fois peut être. Ou quand Cassandra sera hors de la ville.

Penser à sa copine fait tomber son excitation. Il préfère frotter le corps de Louis contre le sien, entre plusieurs couches de vêtements certes, mais Louis pose ses mains sur le dossier du canapé, et prend les devants.

  
**\- Monsieur Payne !** gémit-il

  
**\- Seigneur...** Liam n'aurait jamais cru qu'entendre un jeune garçon de vingt ans crier son nom lui plairait autant. Il passe une main entre son corps et celui de Louis, et lui déboutonne le haut de son pantalon, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez d'espace pour y fourrer sa main. Louis se recroqueville sur lui-même lorsqu'il sent le premier contact de la main nue de Liam contre sa peau brulante. Liam est déjà trop excité pour pouvoir faire durer la chose. Il s'empare du membre humide de Louis, et le masturbe au même rythme des vas et viens de ses hanches. Louis fait oui de la tête, son menton heurtant le haut du crane de son aîné. Mais il continue de faire écraser son postérieur contre son entrejambe, il chasse son désir, tout en cherchant à faire monter l'orgasme pour Liam.

**\- Hmm promettez moi qu'il y aura une prochaine fois m-monsieur Payne.**

**\- La prochaine fois...plié en deux sur mon bureau.**

**\- Votre-**

**\- Sois prêt ce jour ci.**

Liam lui donne une petite fessée de sa main libre, ce qui a pour effet d'arracher un petit son de la part de Louis. Il sourit. C'est définitivement une chose à mettre de côté, qu'il explorera plus tard. Pour le moment, il se frotte contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente venir dans son pantalon. Il ne l'a pas fait depuis qu'il avait 16 ans. Le rouge lui monte aux joues, mais Louis est trop occupé à geindre pour s'en apercevoir. Il jouit d'ailleurs, dans la main de Liam en lâchant une grande bouffée d'air.

-x-

Liam fourre directement ses vêtements dans la machine à laver. Il a pris du retard, le repas n'est pas prêt et Cass va se mettre en colère. Mais il s'en fout, il est détendu, et satisfait de son orgasme ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il ne voulait pas jeter Louis dehors mais...ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux. Liam devait trouver une solution pour accommoder tout le monde. A commencer par Harry qui en savait beaucoup trop.


End file.
